Under the Stars
by bluerain2blue
Summary: When their son ask about how he proposed she tells him. But his father likes to play tricks then and even now. I like this one and I wrote it for a contest, hope you like. ROYAI! By The Way, I got first place in the contest.


Under the Stars

_**Under the Stars**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

"Mommy?" A little boy with black hair and eyes asked as his mother was about to turn off the lights to his room.

She turned and gazed at the 4 year old. "Yes?"

"How did daddy ask you to marry him?" He asked as his mother walked back over to him.

"I told you that before, don't you remember?" She asked as she pushed part of her blond bangs behind he ear that had fallen in to her eyes.

"Yes… But I wanna hear it again!" He said the last part in a pleading tone and looked up at her with sad puppy looking eyes.

She laughed. "Your just like your father. Alright, I'll tell you but after that you have to go to sleep. Deal?"

"Yeah!" He yelled happily as he sat up in his bed and his mother sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Good." She stated with a smile and began her story. "I had brought Hayate to work with me on a very nice day…."

--

Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye walked into the office early, like always, with her puppy, Black Hayate, in tow. She was wearing her blue military uniform with her hair up in it's usual bun. She was surprised to actually see Fuhrer Roy Mustang already at his desk working on his work.

"Good morning, Lieutenant General." He said looking up from his work and smirked at her.

"Good morning, sir." She replied as she walked over to her desk not far from his. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you here so early?"

"I thought you wanted me to come in early." He said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I do but you never come, sir."

He smirked and went back to working on the paperwork in front of him. "I just had some important papers that needed my signature and to get some things in order."

Riza stared at him curiously but decided to just get to work on the paperwork she had on her desk. Neither of them said anything else the rest of the day excepted at lunch and when they needed something.

At 10:30 P.M. Roy asked if he could take Hayate outside for a while since he had finished his work, which was strange because Riza had yet to finish. She had only nodded in agreement without looking up from her work and the two left to the outside. When Riza finished she looked up at the clock it was 11:00 o'clock and noticed that Roy and Hayate had yet to come back.

She stood up and grabbed her gun off her desk before leaving the room to look for them. When she walked outside she saw it was pitch black out and saw the beautiful stars in the sky. She heard something to her right and looked to see Hayate running up to her.

She bent down in front of him. "Where have you been, boy? Where's the…" She noticed something sparkle on his collar. "What's that?"

She took off his collar and slid the extra object off of it. She looked at it closely. It was a gold ring with three diamonds on it. The one in the middle was the biggest but not so big that it would make the ring look funny.

"Do you like it?" A voice came from in front of her.

She looked up to see the Fuhrer standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"You can have it, you know?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean, sir."

He bent down in front of her, his grin never leaving. "If you say that you'll marry me, then it's all yours."

Riza was so shocked that she was almost speechless but whispered, "What about the fraternization laws?"

"I told you I had something important to sign this morning, remember?" Roy said, getting a little nervous and it should in his eye. "So, your answer is?"

She stood up straight in front of him and tears started to form in her eyes, dropping the collar she had in her hand. She smiled softly. "Yes."

Roy took the ring from her hand and placed it on her left hand. He, then, bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. His arms when around her waist and her arms when around his neck as the kiss deepened.

She broke the kiss, panting slightly. "You know, when the boys find out tomorrow they aren't going to leave us alone."

"It doesn't matter cause I get you alone for tonight and every other day." He replied with a smirk.

--

"And I said yes. Then…" She trailed off when her son pointed at something behind her.

"Watch out, mommy! Daddy's behind you!" He yelled, cheerfully but not soon enough.

Riza gasped as her husband's arms when around her shoulders. She turned her head to see his head on her right shoulder and him smirking. "Roy, I told you not to do that."

"I know but that's what makes it so much fun."

"Mommy! Mommy!" They both looked over at their son. "You didn't finish the story!"

Roy smiled at how his son was just as impatience as him and said, "Then we got married and had a little boy named Meas, that I always knew we would have."

"No! Mommy said you thought I would be girl and that she was the one that thought I would be a boy!" Meas told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"But I wanted a boy too!" Roy replied, defensively.

Riza laughed at them, then pushed Roy up off of her and stood up. "C'mon, you two. It's time for Meas' bedtime and we have work tomorrow so let's go Roy."

"But…"

She glared at her husband. "Now, Roy."

"Fine." He replied, then covered Meas up and kiss his forehead. "Good night little guy."

"Night, Mommy and Daddy." He said, sleepily as his parents walked out of the room with the lights out.

When they were walking to their bedroom, after leaving Meas, Riza grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "So, how did you pick such a beautiful night when all the stars were out to ask me to marry you, anyways?"

"I guessed." Roy replied with a smirk as he pulled her into their room.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay! So, this is for my second contest and I'm cutting it close! The deadline is in one day and I just got it done. I don't even know if even sounds anything like it should for the theme 'A night Under the stars' but I tried and that's all I can do. I do like this one, the ending's kind of funny I think. And I do hope you at least enjoyed this even if it wasn't what I tried to make it with the theme. Which I think it might be but that's just me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
